


Gear down

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The car is a sexy car, Dick's had more than a few fantasies about it





	Gear down

It had always been a fantasy of his. The batmobile was a powerful vehicle and Dick had lusted after it in more ways than one. He had joyridden in it too. Bruce had known because the man had always known. Punished Dick accordingly too but it had always been worth it. The batmobile, every single version of her had been beautiful and powerful.

Just seeing her being designed, riding her, creating her or watching her be renovated had always sent a thrill through him. He had enjoyed touching the car, enjoyed riding her too and had always valued her. Even when they were in situations where a damn car should be the last of his concerns. The amount of times the car had saved their asses or they had gotten the seats covered in blood. They had a lot owed to it and every version of it.

So why had Dick fixated on it in fantasy? Who knew but he knew how he felt when he looked over and saw Bruce’s concentration as he drove through the streets of Gotham or sometimes under it. He knew how he felt when he saw Bruce working on it his fingers covered in oil and grease. He knew how deep in his stomach an ache would start when he came from somewhere and ran into Bruce as Batman waiting for him leaning against the car.

It had been a dark forbidden fantasy banished to the back of his mind barely allowed to the front of it and he had thought that in the end that was all it could be. Something to make his cock throb and to make him cum harder than anything else had gotten to cum. Something born from forbidden fantasies and desires. Something to never think about and for certain to never to speak of.

It was a strange feeling to think that he was not the only one with such thoughts.

It was weird as hell to know that Bruce was just as consumed as he was. What the hell was he supposed to do with that information. How could he not drown over the feelings that bubbled inside him? The first time they had grabbed a simple kiss inside the car it had been Dick’s fault, him making a sort of joke but Bruce’s big hand on his jaw drawing him back into a proper kiss as they leaned over the console. He had shivered throughout the entire patrol half hard and wanting.

So now that they could have this moment to themselves, that he could indulge in how crazy he made Bruce. He was nothing more than smug even as he got himself sweaty and he felt himself being wrecked under Bruce’s hands. The cool metal of the car under his front. His cock trapped and leaking against the cool metal and to his back Bruce’s hot hands and knowing touch. The feel of his kisses turning Dick into a moaning mess. It was everything he had even wanted and more.

Bruce’s kisses to his neck made him gasp. The way he yanked Dick around so he could plunder his lips drove him insane and when that was combined with the finger that slipped inside him to stir him up all he could do was grind against the car and moan.

Bruce did more than open him up with that finger. He fucked him with it, stirred up Dick’s insides and teased him with it. It was embarrassing how close to cumming he got from a hot finger inside him. Bruce would tease and tease Dick’s prostate until Dick pulled away from the kiss and whined. Yanked away from Bruce’s lips and moaned as he rolled his hips back for more. Even when it was not enough. It never could be enough when it was just a finger and not the cock that he craved.

Bruce nudged his legs further apart as he went from one finger to too. Dick gasped against the hood of the car as he felt his hole stretch from Bruce’s slick fingers. He gasped as they intruded and when they tried to pull out he squirmed. Bruce was honestly the worst. He had pulled his body from covering Dick so he knew exactly what Bruce was doing.

Bruce was watching himself, he was watching his fingers enter Dick over and over again. He was teasing him and teasing them both. It was not fair, it was an agony that Dick did not deserve. He burned as he moaned under Bruce the fingers going where they should and touching what he needed. Building the flames up but not enough, never enough and tears came to his eyes as he waited and waited.

Three fingers made him curse and hump back against Bruce. He squirmed as his cock leaked all over the car. It was going to be a mess when they were finished. Bruce was still watching Dick’s hole. His body felt heated from his stare.

He almost sobbed when Bruce’s fingers left him, his legs trembled at the last twist of those fingers. He listened as Bruce lubed himself up, he groaned when Bruce held him open but the sound he made when Bruce started to slide into him was so hoarse it was near inhuman.

At least Bruce was finally finished with the teasing. It was a hard pace as his hands were everywhere. In Dick’s hair yanking him up. forced him to strain and feel even more of Bruce’s thrusts. To his hips to hold him down as Bruce’s cock fucked him deep to make him scream and almost cum. The force would have shaken the car if it were any other car. Bruce’s growls and grunts as he held Dick in various places sent his heart flying. When he held Dick open, teased his rim as his cock slid in and out of Dick. Dick groaned and writhed against the car.

Bruce’s hand finally settled on the back of his neck as he got serious with his rhythm his cock finally stroking where Dick needed constant attention. Bruce’s grip on his neck caused him to watch the windshield and the sight of himself sprawled out and Bruce behind him. The wrecked look on his face and the wrecked lustful one of Bruce’s one behind him made him shudder as he watched their reflection and he came hard his cum staining the metal below him. His head slumped forward his eyes cutting contact with the reflection as Bruce moaned and came inside him. Dick felt hot and sweaty all over but content too. Sometimes the fantasy was a pale image before the reality.


End file.
